


Darkest

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumpelstilzchen | Rumpelstiltskin (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Dark Fairy Tale, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Toxic Relationship, age gap, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: Rumplestiltskin coerces Belle to come with him forever. . .
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Darkest

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the warnings, rating, and tags, Dearies. Don't like, don't read. xoxo

**I**.

Perhaps the darkest spell of all was love.

Rumplestiltskin wandered the deepest, dankest tunnels beneath the earth, but none of them contained such terrors as the squelchy terrain of the human heart.

**II.**

When he discovered her, Belle was brighter than a summer meadow. He had to squint in her presence. He cackled, delirious with lust at how it would be to taint her fair spirit, to fill her with eternal night.

She thought him dark.

He told her he was even darker, and he meant it, but she came willingly, and that was the first ingredient he needed; her wide-eyed willingness, bright as sapphire and pungent as rose.

She didn’t seem to care it was forever, but then again, how could she possibly have had any clue what _forever_ meant? She did not know what he wanted, no, _what he needed_ , from her supple human form. She had no clue what he would take from her.

**III.**

“Please,” she whispered on the first night. He ripped her nightdress right down the middle and pushed her back on her bed. She was soft, pale, tender as spring lamb and decadent as vanilla cream. He’d forgotten the delight of such treacle, such earthly pleasures. “You don’t have to do this,” she shivered.

“Oh, but Dearie, I do,” he hissed and slithered between her legs. He was kind enough to take her pain and give her his pleasure as he pushed his way into her. Really it was not altruistic; his black heart enjoyed every moment of her tension and fear. When she arched her back to take him deeper, throbbing with desire even against her own wishes, he felt his cock would slice in two and the agony was delicious for him. He giggled and groaned and licked her lips until she clung to his back and scratched him, but not because she was trying to fight him off. Her body betrayed her and she kissed him back as she pulsated around him, moaned, and writhed.

After it was done, she laid in sated confusion and she cried, “You are cruel.”

“I did try to warn you,” he winked. He rose and locked the door behind him.

The next night he came to her and she said, “You do not have to do this.”

“I do,” he said and pulled her covers back to find she was already completely naked, her skin the color of moonlight. He pushed her legs open and stroked the soft curls at their apex. “Are you sore?”

“A little,” she whispered.

He wriggled out of his velvet robe and crawled between her thighs. “This will help,” he murmured and began to lick her. He first explored the crease of her thighs, then moved to the folds of her vulva. He put his hands beneath her bottom and felt her relax as he worked his magic, infusing his tongue with healing properties. He didn’t want to brutalize the poor lass. _Why, that wouldn’t do at all,_ he thought as he lapped her slit and stroked his own arousal. When he climbed atop her and entered her, there was no pain for either of them, but he was not disappointed. Ebony though his soul was, he found he was not so starved for her despair as he originally thought.

“Must you lock me in here?” Belle asked. “I’ve already sworn to stay forever.”

“Very well then,” Rumplestiltskin said as he gathered his robe around him. Perhaps he was simply spellbound by the vibrations of her climax he still felt ringing out around his cock. Fingers steepled at his face, he decided, “You may have full run of the castle, but do not go beyond the garden walls. Promise?”

“Yes,” she said and he smelled honesty drift from her like honeysuckle.

**IV.**

Each night, he went to her. Prior to taking her, she always said, “You do not have to do this,” and he always replied, “But I do,” before he spread her open and filled her with his own body, with his seed, with his pain and hate and rage. She took it. She took it all without question or flinching. She absorbed everything he gave and it did not seem to change her.

Her unchanging nature perplexed him greatly.

One night, he opened his eyes as his pleasure built, and found her gazing at him. She touched his face gently and continued to hold his eyes with her own. He finished hard and fast, punishing her with the force of his hips against hers. He drove himself as deep as he could and came harder and longer than he ever had before. Falling against her, burying his head in the crook of her warm neck, he thrust until every last drop of his ejaculation had been milked out of him by her tight, hot walls. With a growl, he rose on his arms and regarded her, but her eyes were curiously calm.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” He snapped.

Belle ran her fingers up and down his back, over his ass, and up his neck into his hair. Her touch was strangely hypnotic. Her voice was steady, “Because you cannot take what I give freely. Haven’t you figured this out yet?”

“What do you mean?” He asked, suspicious of her motives. His chest tightened. She’d not be the first to try to trick the monster for his gold, his dagger, his magic.

“Be at ease, Rumplestiltskin,” Belle said and caressed his arm. “I’ve no desire to steal your darkness. I feel your pain. You believe you are unlovable, but you’re wrong. When you are inside of me, I feel your pain and regret and I know you are not all bad.”

“I am all bad, Belle. I am darker than the darkest dream you’ve ever had.”

“You can keep me prisoner here forever, but you cannot make me believe that. Tell me what you’ve lost.”

He regarded her face. Her beaming hope enraged him. “I think not!” He growled and grabbed her roughly, turned her face to her pillow and pushed her legs apart with his knee. Biting her shoulder, he began to force himself into her. “How dare you try to use your witchcraft on me? I’ll take what I want! There’s no way you give this freely! No one gives their body freely to a beast, Belle! No one!” He wrapped her hair around his fist and pulled hard. She gasped, but she did not cry out.

“Not like this,” she said and the calmness of her voice stilled him entirely. “What you desire will not take root if you plant it with hatred.”

“How do you know what I desire?” He could not hide the shock in his voice. He pushed away from her, his face contorted in horror. “ _How_?” He asked again, but she just curled into herself while silver ribbons of tears made their way down her face and onto her pillow. He slammed her door and locked it that night and did not return for a week.

**V.**

When he returned, he offered no words.

He unlocked the door to her chamber. It was dark and cold. She stood in her nightgown like a ghost in the moonlight by the window.

He let himself in and extended a single rose.

She accepted the flower and buried her nose in its soft, crimson petals. When she looked up at him, she did not look frightened, exactly, but perhaps dubious about what might happen next. She stood before him, silently waiting.

Wordlessly, Rumplestiltskin wove his hand around her neck and pulled her body into his. Obediently, Belle leaned back in his embrace and exposed the porcelain column of her neck which he kissed without hesitation and repeatedly.

“It’s forever, Dearie,” he whispered.

“Yes. I know,” she replied and he smelled the rich and wild orchid of her understanding seep from every pore as she dropped the rose and her arms came around him. He could not see the expression on her face, as the moon had slipped behind a cloud, so in darkest darkness, he walked her to the bed, laid her down and took what she offered freely.

Like an animal, he sniffed and licked at every inch of her, memorized her scents and textures as she stroked his back and gentled him. She laid, patient and obedient as he moved her body in different positions like a doll. “How pliable you are,” he muttered with a wondrous smile. “It’s nice. So very nice.” Belle put her hand over his heart and he snarled at her, but then she cupped both sides of his face and brought his face to hers. He saw light glimmer in her eyes and recognized what it was that drew him to her that day he threatened to burn down her entire village.

She was the one. No darkness he could wield could possibly obscure her light, try though he might, and that was why it was her he needed for this enchantment.

As terrifying and maddening as it was, her touch on the center of his chest alone had made him savagely hard. With a soft grunt, he positioned himself at her entrance and neither spoke as he wrapped his arms around her and pushed in. She brought her legs around his back and he found himself deeper in her than he’d yet been. It felt like being buried in a cave of warm velvet. He threw back his head and howled. Wanting her to feel the same heat as his own fervent desire, he began pulsating his magic into her. But Belle put both of her palms flat on his back and stilled beneath him.

“No,” she whimpered, even as an enchanted climax was about to overtake her body. “Just you,” and he stopped the supernatural vibrations, slowed his pace, and allowed their bodies to feel each other fully.

As soon as he slowed, bringing himself almost completely out and then sheathing himself to his hilt in her, over and over in steady rhythm, it felt overpoweringly good. “Oh, Belle,” he moaned and knew he’d not last much longer. He felt her body tighten and shatter around him, and he ground himself against her, planted himself as deep in her as he possibly could, and let himself go. He gave himself over to the burst of ecstasy and a flash of light so bright blinded him for a moment. He was frightened to open his eyes, for fear his passion had consumed them both, turned them to ash, but then he felt her fingers tickling his neck and he knew a magic greater than he’d ever dreamed, and more potent than he’d ever control was at work.

**VI.**

With each cycle of the moon, her belly grew.

She glowed as if lit from within by endless stars from eternal galaxies. Rumplestiltskin grew more accustomed to squinting when in her presence.

The enchantment had worked and he would have his prize, but not without paying the darkest price.

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the record, this is not meant to be a love story. I do not advocate rape or non consensual sex of any kind. It was a plot bunny I wanted to explore and so I decided to push some of my own boundaries a bit. Fairy tales are originally super dark, and in general, I personally don't like or enjoy the hyper fluffy treacle we've made them out to be in order to comfort ourselves. . . I am interested in age gap and grooming and how it alters people. I also don't think anyone is ALL good or ALL bad, rather that we are all such complex mixes of lots of things. Part of the reason I adore Rumple is because of how truly complex he is-- evil and dark one moment and tender and nurturing the other. He is also so full of trauma and pain. These elements are interesting for me as a writer to explore, but could be tragic in an actual human relationship... 
> 
> I do appreciate feedback and comments, and I am open to whatever you might have to say if you need to process. Thank you so much for taking the time to read. xoxo.


End file.
